Main Page
FacebookWidget TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ {|align="Left" style="font-size: 90%; border: thin solid #000000; line-height: 1.5em;; clear: both; text-align: center; width: 100%;background: #FFF5EE" class="toccolours" |bgcolor="#FFF5EE" align="center"|'Media' |- |align="left"|This page contains only the media of the series The World God Only Knows and the release dates. ---------- Manga Chapter Latest Release: Flag 122 - "Confession 2/5" Summary: Keima called Elsie about hows she's doing for covering just like Kanon. Haqua have been mad at Keima about what has happened yesterday while bathing. Keima tells Haqua that he have been lost in minds that he forgot how she looked like she is naked. Keima have been overhearing many conversations about the rumors of he and Kanon. After that Haqua were seeing that Keima has a new plan in set, she were already been mocking off that Keima made a conquest plan of wich persons has the goddess inside them. Haqua were wondering what Keima is up to and Keima were saying that there's something important to drawing out the goddess. Later than someone were seeing picking an apple, wich that she were later reading the letter and it contains to be Ayumi that have been appearing on the rooftop. Ayumi shocks after seeing that Keima were at the rooftop and have been watching out, who really send her the letter. Keima then apologize what has happened between him and Kanon and Haqua were hiding behind a tree wondering what he's up to. Keima have been telling Ayumi that's she's mad what happened between him and Kanon. Ayumi hides that feeling but Keima were pushing her and claims that it were all a misunderstanding. Ayumi denies that and saw with he own two eyes what really happened between he and Kanon and knew that Keima and Kanon knows each ohter from a very long time after she readded the Maijima School newspaper. Kema have been confessing to Ayumi, wich that Ayumi were kicking Keima far away. Confused and very blushing, Ayumi have been going off away and Haqua have been kicking Keima's face about Keima's timing. After that Haqua have been saying to him that he must going to talk about the goddess first, but it looks like a confession, but Keima were telling her that it is a confession. The next person will be Chihiro and Keima were telling Haqua that there are new meat buns in the convenience store "Lowsan". After that Chihiro were walking to school with her meat buns, she then sees Keima and tries to avoid him but Keima comes closer. Chihiro were yelling at Keima to move, but Keima were starting his second confession to a girl wich he has already conquered. Haqua were sitting on a pole and were recalling her memory's about the conversation between she and Keima. Keima have been telling that the only key that the godess will get their powers back is to show love at them. Chihiro starts to get irritated by Keima, while Keima starts to confess to Chihiro. Haqua were reading Keima's notes and sees that Keima were been using the same lines on the same times. |- |align="right"| ------ Anime Episode Latest Release: Flag 6.0 - "I'm Ordinary?" Summary: ...I'm going to turn you into a fan! And so, Kanon sings on the roof for Keima. Keima treats her coldly in an attempt to learn what is troubling her, but Kanon is so hurt that she goes into a state of shock and her body becomes transparent! It appears to be related to the loose soul inside her...but as Elsie looks for information about Kanon, she learns about something that happened in Kanon's past. In the meantime, Kanon's dream concert at Narusawa Seaside Hall is drawing near. Category:Browse